Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 + (9 - 10 \times 9) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = 2 + (9 - 90) \times 10 $ $ = 2 + (-81) \times 10 $ $ = 2 - 810 $ $ = -808 $